Иностранная военная интервенция в России (1918 - 1921)
Италия Греция Центральные державы: Германская империя Австро-Венгерская империя Турция (Османская империя) | commander1 = | commander2 = }} Интервенция — военное вмешательство иностранных государств в гражданскую войну в России. Предыстория Сразу после Октябрьской революции, в ходе которой к власти пришли большевики, был объявлен «Декрет о мире» — Советская Россия вышла из Первой мировой войны. Территория России распалась на несколько территориально-национальных образований. Польша, Финляндия, Прибалтика, Украина, Дон и Закавказье были оккупированы германскими войсками. Начало интервенции В этих условиях страны Антанты, продолжавшие войну с Германией, начали высаживать свои войска на Севере и Востоке России. 3 декабря 1917 года собралась специальная конференция с участием США, Англии, Франции и союзных им стран, на которой было принято решение о военной интервенции. 1 марта 1918 Мурманский совет направил запрос в Совнарком, запрашивая в какой форме возможно принятие военной помощи от союзников, предложенной британским контр-адмиралом Кемпом. Кемп предлагал высадить в Мурманске британские войска для защиты города и железной дороги от возможных атак немцев и белофиннов из Финляндии. В ответ на это Троцкий, занимавший пост наркома иностранных дел, отправил телеграмму: Вы обязаны незамедлительно принять всякое содействие союзных миссий. thumb|right|Памятник жертвам интервенции 1918-1920 годов в [[Мурманске]] 6 марта 1918 в Мурманске отряд английских морских пехотинцев в количестве 150 человек с двумя орудиями высадился с английского линейного корабля «Глори». Это стало началом интервенции. На следующий день на Мурманском рейде появился английский крейсер «Кокрен», 18 марта — французский крейсер «Адмирал Об», а 27 мая — американский крейсер «Олимпия». Продолжение интервенции right|300px|thumb|Русскоязычный плакат британских интервентов. 30 июня Мурманский совет, пользуясь поддержкой интервентов, принял решение о разрыве отношений с Москвой. 15-16 марта 1918 в Лондоне состоялась военная конференция Антанты, на которой обсуждался вопрос об интервенции. В условиях начавшегося немецкого наступления на западном фронте было решено не отправлять в Россию крупных сил. В июне в Мурманске высадилось ещё 1,5 тысячи британских и 100 американских солдат. 1 августа 1918 английские войска высадились во Владивостоке. 2 августа 1918 с помощью эскадры из 17 военных кораблей произошла высадка 9-тысячного отряда Антанты в Архангельске. Уже 2 августа интервенты с помощью белых сил захватили Архангельск. Фактически хозяевами были интервенты. Они установили колониальный режим; объявили военное положение, ввели военно-полевые суды, за время оккупации они вывезли 2 686 тысяч пудов разных грузов на общую сумму свыше 950 миллионов рублей золотом. Добычей интервентов стал весь военный, торговый и промысловый флот Севера. Американские войска выполняли функции карателей. Свыше 50 тысяч советских граждан (более 10 % всего подконтрольного населения) были брошены в тюрьмы Архангельска, Мурманска, Печенги, Йоканьги. Только в Архангельской губернской тюрьме было расстреляно 8 тысяч человек, 1020 умерли от голода, холода и эпидемий Козлов И. А., Шломин В. С. Краснознаменный Северный флот. — М.: Воениздат, 1983.. Из-за нехватки тюремного места в плавучую тюрьму был превращен разграбленный англичанами линкор «Чесма». Все силы интервентов на Севере находились под британским командованием. Командующим был сначала генерал Пуль, а затем генерал Айронсайд. 3 августа военное министерство США отдаёт генералу Грейвсу приказ об интервенции в Россию и отправкой во Владивосток 27-го и 31-го пехотных полков, а также добровольцев из 13 и 62 полков Грейвса в Калифорнии. Всего США высадили около 7950 солдат на Востоке и около 5 тысяч — на севере России. По неполным данным, только на содержание своих войск — без флота и помощи белым, США истратили свыше 25 миллионов долларов Loans to Foreign Goverments, 67 congress, 2 sess. Senate USA. Doc.86, Wash.,1921, p.92). Одновременно консулу США во Владивостоке Колдуэллу сообщается: «''Правительство официально приняло на себя обязательство помогать Колчаку снаряжением и продовольствием…''» Foreign relations of the USA. Russia.Wassh.,1937. США передаёт Колчаку кредиты, выданные и неиспользованные Временным правительством на сумму 262 миллиона долларов, а также оружие на сумму 110 миллионов долларов. В первой половине 1919 года Колчак получает из США более 250 тысяч винтовок, тысячи орудий и пулемётов. Красный Крест поставляет 300 тысяч комплектов белья и другое имущество. 20 мая 1919 года Колчаку отправлено из Владивостока 640 вагонов и 11 паровозов, 10 июня — 240 000 пар сапог, 26 июня — 12 паровозов с запасными частями, 3 июля — двести орудий со снарядами, 18 июля — 18 паровозов и т. д. Это только отдельные факты. ЦГАОР, ф.200, оп.3, л.9, ф.143,д.71,л.64, ф.187,д.23,л.68. Однако когда осенью 1919 во Владивосток на американских кораблях начали прибывать винтовки, закупленные правительством Колчака в США, Грейвс отказался отправлять их дальше по железной дороге. Свои действия он оправдывал тем, что оружие может попасть в руки частей атамана Калмыкова, который по утверждению Грейвса, при моральной поддержке японцев готовился напасть на американские части. Под давлением других союзников он всё же отправил оружие в Иркутск. После поражения Германии в Первой мировой войне немецкие войска были выведены с территории России и в некоторых пунктах (Севастополь, Одесса) заменены войсками Антанты. Всего среди участников интервенции в РСФСР и Закавказье, насчитывают 14 государств. Среди интервентов были Франция, США, Великобритания, Япония, Польша, Румыния и др. Интервенты либо стремились захватить часть российской территории (Румыния, Япония, Турция), либо получить от поддерживаемых ими белогвардейцев значительные экономические привилегии (Англия, США, Франция и др.). Так, например, 19 февраля 1920 князь Куракин и генерал Миллер, в обмен на военную помощь, отдали англичанам право на эксплуатацию всех природных богатств Кольского полуострова на 99 лет. Цели разных интервентов часто были противоположны друг другу. Так, например, США противодействовали попыткам Японии аннексировать российский Дальний Восток. 18 августа 1919 года 7 британских торпедных катеров атаковали корабли Красного Балтийского флота в Кронштадте. Они торпедировали линкор «Андрей Первозванный» и старый крейсер «Память Азова» Сверхмалые подводные лодки 1914—2004 гг. Автор: А. Тарас Издательство: Харвест Год: 2004 118 ISBN 985-13-2223-7 . 31 августа 1919 подводная лодка «Пантера» потопила новейший британский эскадренный миноносец «Виттория». Интервенты практически не вступали в бои с Красной армией, ограничиваясь поддержкой белых формирований. Но и поставки белым оружия и снаряжения также часто были фиктивными. А. И. Куприн писал в своих мемуарах о снабжении армии Юденича англичанамиhttp://militera.lib.ru/memo/russian/kuprin_ai/01.html: В январе 1919 на Парижской мирной конференции союзники решили отказаться от планов интервенции. Большую роль в этом сыграло то, что советский представитель Литвинов на встрече с американским дипломатом Бакетом, состоявшейся в январе 1919 в Стокгольме, заявил о готовности советского правительства выплатить дореволюционные долги, предоставить странам Антанты концессии в советской России, и признать независимость Финляндии, Польши и стран закавказья в случае прекращения интервенции. Такое же предложение Ленин и Чичерин передали американскому представителю Буллиту, когда он приехал в Москву. Советское правительство явно могло предложить Антанте больше, чем его противники. Летом 1919 года 12 тысяч британских, американских и французских войск находившихся в Архангельске и Мурманске были эвакуированы оттуда. К 1920 году интервенты покинули территорию РСФСР. Лишь на Дальнем Востоке они продержались до 1922. Последними освобожденными от интервентов районами СССР стали Остров Врангеля (1924) и Северный Сахалин (1925). Список держав, принявших участие в интервенции Самыми многочисленными и хорошо мотивированными являлись войска Германии, Австро-Венгрии, Британии и Японии, Польши. Личный состав остальных держав плохо понимал необходимость своего пребывания в России. Кроме того, французские войска к 1919 году сталкиваются с опасностью революционного брожения под влиянием событий в России. Между различными интервентами наблюдались значительные противоречия; после поражения Германии и Австро-Венгрии в войне их части были выведены, кроме того, на Дальнем Востоке существовали заметные трения между японскими и британо-американскими интервентами. Центральные державы * Германская империя — Украина, часть Европейской России 1918 — начало 1919. Прибалтика — до конца 1919. * Австро-Венгерская империя — там же; * Турция (Османская империя) — Закавказье с февраля 1918; Антанта * Великобритания — СПСР (Силы Поддержки Северной России) численностью до 28 тыс. чел (эвакуированы июнь-октябрь 1919), военная миссия, Южно-Русский Танковый отряд и 47-я эскадрилья при Вооруженных Силах Юга России, также — интервенция в Закавказье (Грузия). ** с марта 1918 Архангельск ** с октября 1918 Мурманск ** с конца 1918 — Балтийское море (6-я британская лёгкая крейсерская эскадра) ** с июля до ноября 1919 — Ревель, Нарва (Добровольческий учебный танковый отряд) ** Севастополь (с декабря 1919), Новороссийск (12-26 марта 1920) — британская военная миссия при Вооружённых Силах Юга России (ВСЮР), Южно-Русский Танковый отряд (с 12 апреля 1919 в Батуме, затем Екатериноград, Царицын, Новороссийск, Крым; выведены 28 июня 1920), 47-я эскадрилья (Царицын, Крым, март 1919 — март 1920). ** Чёрное море — 6 линейных кораблей, 1 гидрокрейсер и 13 эсминцев (1920) ** Каспийское море — 11 боевых кораблей и 12 береговых катеров-истребителей (1920) ** Закавказье (с августа 1918 Баку, с декабря 1918 Батуми, затем Красноводск, Петровск, Шуша, Джульф, Эривани, Карс и Гагры). Выведены в июле 1920. ** Владивосток — с апреля 1918 (25й батальон Собственного герцога Кембриджского Миддлсекского полка в 829 чел., и другие части) * Британские колонии и доминионы: ** Канада — с октября 1918 Архангельск, Мурманск (выведены 11 июня 1919), Сибирь (выведены апрель 1919); 4 000 солдат. ** Индия — батальоны Месопотамских экспедиционных сил, Закавказье 1919—1920. * США — с августа 1918 участие в СПСР, Архангельск, Мурманск (выведены июнь-октябрь 1919). По соглашению между интервентами охраняли Транссиб на участках от Мысовска до Верхнеудинска и от Имана до Владивостока (выведены январь-март 1920). Общая численность американских войск на Севере России до 6 тыс. чел., в Сибири до 9 тыс. чел.; * Франция — с марта 1918 север России (крейсер «Адмирал Об»), участие французских артиллеристов в составе команды бронепоезда Мурманско-Петроградской железной дороги. ** С августа 1918 — высадка в Архангельске, участие в СПСР, до 1 октября 1919 эвакуированы. ** Юг России (Одесса, Херсон, Севастополь) ноябрь 1918 — апрель 1919. ** Сибирь — Сибирский колониальный пехотный батальон и Сибирская батарея колониальной артиллерии * Колониальные французские войска (Одесса, ноябрь 1918 — апрель 1919) — 4-й африканский конно-егерский полк, 21-й полк туземных стрелков, 10-й полк алжирских стрелков, 9-й батальон 8-го полка алжирских стрелков, 1-й маршевый индокитайский батальон; Севастополь — 129-й батальон сенегальских стрелков. * Италия - ** Участие в СПСР (Мурманск), сентябрь 1919 — август 1919. 2000 солдат ** Сибирь и Дальний Восток — ноябрь 1918 — август 1919 (Иркутск, Красноярск) * Греция - ** с начала 1919 до апреля 1919 (Одесса). Около 2000 чел. ** Чёрное море ноябрь 1918 — март 1920 2 линейных корабля, 1 линейный крейсер, 8 эсминцев, 1 госпитальное судно и 1 транспорт * Румыния — оккупация Бессарабии в начале 1918 * Польша — советско-польская война 1920 (Великопольская армия, остатки нелегальной «Польской военной организации») * Япония — Владивосток, участок Транссиба от Верхнеудинска до Хабаровска и Имана, Сахалин с апреля 1918. Выведены в 1921. Две дивизии численностью примерно 28 000 штыков. * Китай — активного участия в интервенции не принимал ** Дальний Восток — подразделения охраны и отряды пограничников ** Архангельск и Мурманск 1918—1919 — китайский батальон * Также в составе СПСР находились: сербский батальон, финские Карельский батальон и Финский Мурманский легион (соответствовавший батальону). Роль иностранной интервенции в гражданской войне Начало гражданской войны часто объясняется результатом «Иностранной военной интервенции» «белочехов» — чешских легионов, которые были сформированы из чехов, живших на территории Российской империи, а также перебежчиков или пленных из австрийской армии. При этом редко упоминается что на территории Российской Империи находились сотни тысяч австро-германских военнопленных, из которых около 300 тысяч перешло на сторону большевиков и, что они по сути дела были костяком красной армии. На территории Российской Империи большинство населения составляло крестьянство, которое, как правило, не было заинтересованно в службе, ни в красной, ни в белой армиях и будучи насильственно призвано крайне ненадёжное и склонное к дезертирству, и формированию различных дезертирских «банд и шаек». В отличие от небоеспособных крестьянских армий немецкие, венгерские, чешские и прочие «Воины-интернационалисты» (которых в советской литературе скромно называли «латышами» в честь других «интервентов» — красных латышских стрелков) не имели никаких «соблазнов» за пределами армейской службы и отличались высоким уровнем дисциплины. Традиционно в советской историографии, Белое движение обвинялось в дискредитации центральной идеи белого движения — борьбы за «Единую, Великую, и неделимую Россию» из за приветствования «интервенции Антанты», которую допустили лидеры антибольшевистского движения. При этом подразумевается, что народные массы не пошли за белыми, из за чувства оскорблённого патриотизма. Большевики при этом объявляются чуть ли «спасителями Отечества» от расчленения. В сталинские времена даже существовало выражение «Отечественная война 1918—1920 годов». В своей статье «К военному положению на Юге» Сталин(«Правда» № 203, 28 декабря 1919 г.), писал: Ни одна армия в мире не может победить без устойчивого тыла, ну, а тыл Деникина (а также Колчака) совершенно неустойчив. Этот факт непрочности тыла контрреволюционных войск объясняется социальным характером правительства Деникина — Колчака, создавшего эти войска. Деникин и Колчак несут с собой не только ярмо помещика и капиталиста, но и ярмо англо-французского капитала, победа Деникина — Колчака есть потеря самостоятельности России, превращение России в дойную корову англо-французских денежных мешков. В этом смысле правительство Деникина — Колчака есть самое антинародное, самое анти-национальное правительство. В этом смысле советское правительство есть единственно народное и единственно национальное в лучшем смысле этого слова правительство, ибо оно несет с собой не только освобождение трудящихся от капитала, но и освобождение всей России от ига мирового империализма, превращение России из колонии в самостоятельную свободную страну. При этом забывается о сотрудничестве большевиков с немецкой разведкой и Генеральным штабом Германской империи в 1916—1917 годах , а также после подписания Брестского мира, вплоть до поражения Германии в конце 1918 года. Те же «белочехи» восстали из за нежелания быть интернированными в концентрационные лагеря, по указанию германского Генштаба Bryan Caplan Much Ado About Nothing: Allied Intervention in the Russian Civil War. Помощь же союзников по борьбе с немцами воспринималась белыми как совместное предприятие продолжающее борьбу с германцами и их новыми союзниками — Большевиками. Командир Первой дивизии Чехословацкого корпуса Станислав Чечек отдал приказ, в котором особенно подчеркнул следующее: «Наш отряд определен как предшественник союзнических сил, и инструкции, получаемые из штаба, имеют единственную цель — построить антинемецкий фронт в России в союзе с целым русским народом и нашими союзниками». После поражения Германии в первой Мировой войне интерес союзников к внутрироссийским распрям быстро сошёл на нет Neither in the closing year of World War I nor following the Armistance, were attempts made to rid Russia of the Bolsheviks. Until November 1918 the great powers were too busy fighting each other to worry about developments in remote Russia. Here and there, voices were raised that Bolshevism represented a mortal threat to Western civilization: these were especially loud in the German army… But even the Germans in the end subordinated concern with the possible long-term threat to considerations of immediate interest. Lenin was absolutely convinced that after making peace the belligerants would join forces and launch an international crusade against his regime. His fears proved groundless. Only the British intervened actively on the side of the anti-Bolshevik forces, and they did so in a half-hearted manner, largely at the initiative of one man, Winston Churchill. (Richard Pipes.The Russian Revolution) , в результате чего малочисленные белогвардейцы занимавшие территории разорённые военными действиями и восстаниями красных, зелёных и прочих партизан, потеряли возможность проводить масштабные операции и быстро вытеснялись с территории России. В марте, столкнувшись с противодействием шаек атамана Григорьева, французские войска оставили Херсон и Николаев. В апреле французское командование было вынуждено оставить Одессу и Севастополь из за недовольства среди матросов (которые, после победы над Германией, ожидали быстрой демобилизации). Ленин ожидая победы «мировой революции» воспринял эту новость как «великую победу» над силами Антанты «Союзники — французы и англичане — проиграли кампанию, обнаружили, что те ничтожные войска, которыми они располагают, вести войну против Советской республики не могут» (Полн. собр. соч., 5 изд., т. 38, с. 314). . Только японцы оставались на дальнем востоке до конца 1922 года но, и они не были готовы предоставлять белым какую нибудь значительную военную помощь и были эвакуированы после переговоров с представителями марионеточной Дальневосточной республики. Большевики сотрудничали с турецкими интервентами при установлении контроля над Грузией в 1921 г.(см. Советско-грузинская война). Этому нисколько не помешало то, что турецкая армия в 1918 г. захватила Баку и при этом было убито около 15 тысяч русских и армян которые в то время составляли большинство населения города. thumb|Монумент жертвам интервенции 1918—1920, Архангельск См. также * Интервенция (фильм) * Золотой запас Российской Империи * Бакинские комиссары * Николаевский инцидент * Интервенция союзников на севере России Ссылки * Юрий Емельянов.Белый медведь как символ оккупации * Мурманский узел в марте-июне 1918 * Добровольский С. Ц. Борьба в Северной области * The evacuation of north Russia, 1919 - официальный сборник документов об интервенции, изданный военным министерством Великобритании. * America’s Siberian Adventure (1918—1920) by General William S. Graves * With the «Die-Hards» in Siberia, by John Ward. 1920 * A 'Pathetic Sideshow' Australians and the Russian Intervention, 1918—1919 * Памятник жертвам иностранной интервенции 1918—1920 гг. (Мурманск) Примечания Фотографии и плакаты Изображение:Russ DKY.jpg|Плакат советской пропаганды Изображение:Blagoveschensk intervention.jpg|Плакат японской пропаганды, изображающий захват Благовещенска японскими войсками Изображение:Khabarovsk intervention.jpg|Плакат японской пропаганды, изображающий захват Хабаровска японскими войсками Изображение:2 U.S. Wolfhounds on parade in Vladavostock, August 1918.jpg|Американские войска во Владивостоке Изображение:Wolfhounds on parade in Vladavostock, August 1918.jpg|Американские войска во Владивостоке Изображение:Bolprisoners.jpg|Военнопленные красноармейцы под охраной войск США в Архангельске, 1918 Изображение:Vendors.jpg|Торговцы у поезда с интервентами Изображение:5-ый Съезд Советов. Июль 1918.JPG|Латышские стрелки охраняют 5-й Съезд Советов. Июль 1918 К осени 1918 личный состав Латышских стрелков был около 24 тысяч человек. Изображение:3 36.jpg|Пулеметная команда Интернационального батальона им. Карла Маркса Изображение:A 39.jpg| Изображение:Секретный доклад контрразведки С.-З. фронта, 1920.jpg|Секретный доклад контрразведки С.-З. фронта о положении русских в Эстонии, 1920. Категория:Россия после 1917 года Категория:СССР Категория:Гражданская война в России